


Young Benson (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Can I request a imagine where you’re Olivia Benson’s litter sister and you come to visit her and meet Sonny. You guys start flirting and stuff, hitting it off and Olivia gets protected.you sure can! -eword count: 509warnings: slight ooc sonny





	

The moment you set eyes on Sonny Carisi, you were enthralled.

He was tall and elegant, soft spoken but strong in his opinions at the same time. You basically fell in love at first sight.

Olivia, of course, knew by the look on your face. She was your older sister and knew you better than you knew yourself. She held up a hand and sternly looked over you, “Don’t,” She said, “Do it.” You just looked at her, slanted grin on your face, “And whatever you’re about to say better be ‘Yes, Olivia! Of course, Olivia!’ Or I don’t want to hear it.”

You snorted, “Yes, Olivia!” You mocked, “Of course, Olivia, that is the most attractive man I’ve seen all week!” Her face blossomed in annoyance, short lived, as the attractive man ambled toward you. “Hi!” You chirped, stepping around Olivia and holding out your hand. You gave your name and held onto Sonny’s hand a little too long- just long enough to watch a blush rush over his face.

Olivia cut between the both of you, “No,” She said firmly, “Stop this. My office,” She pointed at you, “And you, just, go away.” You snorted and winked at Sonny as you passed, feeling his hand trail down your lower back. You followed Olivia and she lectured you, long and hard, but then she got called away and it left you alone, in her office, with Sonny right outside. Eventually, after fifteen minutes of dicking around on your phone, he knocked on the door to your sister’s office.

“Olivia just left,” You mumbled without looking up, “It’s just me.”

“Well hi, Just Me,” Sonny joked, earning your full attention, “I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier. I’m Detective Dominick Carisi Jr., but you can call me Sonny.”

“I bet you say that to all of your boss’s siblings,” You teased, shaking his hand again. Sonny gave you a megawatt smile and you could practically see him switch on the charm.

“Only the cute ones.”

“Oh, stop,” You teased, stepping closer to him, “Olivia seems to be getting some ideas about the two of us already.”

“I seem to be getting some ideas about the two of us already, doll,” His sentence was accompanied by a wink and you flushed, handing him your phone.

“Maybe I’ll get some ideas after dinner.”

“Maybe you will. I make a mean spaghetti.” He smiled a smile to melt your heart and that’s when you knew- you knew that Olivia was going to be pissed and you knew that Sonny was not just going to be one night. He was going to be weeks and months and years. And you wanted him to be years, to be forever. Sonny put his number in and handed your phone back, kissing your hand, “My Ma gave me the recipe. Passed down from my grandparent’s parents in Italy. I think you’ll love it.”

“Well, I do love my men Italian.”

Sonny smirked and winked, slipping out of the door before you could register what had happened.


End file.
